chapter 9-13
by Fabulous4286
Summary: ?


p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"Complicated/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Here we were again, back at school. Jasper and I sat in our Spanish class as Mr. Ingram sat at his computer doing who knows what. Jasper sat beside me pretending to do his work but really watching me as I doodled in my notebook. Jasper chuckled as I huffed for the third time and turned the page to a blank one./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I would love to know what you are trying to draw that you can't" he said as he elbowed me softly in the stomach./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Nothing, I am just bored" I said with a smile. This time my hand flew across the page, drawing a necklace that I had seen pop up in a lot of my visions of Jasper searching for my perfect anniversary present./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Really Alice, we are still on this" he said with mock anger. "You are such a cheater, Alice" he continued with narrowed eyes./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I am not cheating" I murmured to him. "But still I do like it" I said with a laugh which made him sigh./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Fine but you have to tell me what you got me" he said but I shook my head. "I will take it back" he said with a smirk and I felt him manipulating my emotions so I would give in./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No you won't but I will give you a hint that may be true" I said with a smile. He was silent as he waited for me to go on. "It isn't here, not in the small town of Forks or even in this state for that matter. It may not even be in this country" I said to him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You better not be taking me worldwide shopping with you again" he said with a frown./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, you don't like that" she said. "It is our anniversary, which means we do something we both enjoy" I said in a quiet whisper./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Ah" he said as he ran his fingers through his perfect honey blonde hair. "Hmm, is it-?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No guessing or I won't be taking you. I will tell you when I am ready" I said with a smirk./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That is definitely not fair" he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Life isn't fair" I said with a giggle./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""We don't live" he mouthed and then chuckled./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Whatever, Jasper" I murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I opened my notebook back to my notes page for the class as Mr. Ingram started to walk around the class to see what we have done. Jasper and I had already finished the packet as he came to our table./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Mr. Ingram issued the class homework and a minute later the bell rang. Jasper and I split up as he went to Statistics and I went to Geometry. I really hated that class, it was so boring./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I took my seat in the back of the classroom and ignored the lesson and let my mind wonder. With my mind focused on Jasper the class ended quickly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I walked to the science building and I went to Biology. I sat down in Mr. Banner's class and Angela sat next to me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Lauren and Jessica sat in front of us and they would turn their heads to glare at me every few minutes. I listened in to what they were thinking as I heard Edward's name./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Bella definitely didn't tell me everything about what happened in Port Angeles maybe she would know something" Jessica said to Lauren./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You're right, and the fact that none of them were here yesterday or the day before has to mean something" Lauren said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I sighed as I continued to listen, this could end badly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Ask her" Lauren said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No way, I got the stuff from Bella now it's your turn" Jessica said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I did not want to talk to either of them but they both turned around to look at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hey Alice" Lauren said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Mr. Banner brought his attention to our tables and cleared his throat. "Lauren, do you have something to share with the class?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Uh…no" she stuttered and they both turned back around./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I laughed to myself, somewhat uncomfortably as I felt their blood rush to their faces, making my throat burn./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"They continued to whisper and glare at me during the entire class until the bell rang. I walked to gym class quickly, not turning to look behind me../p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward and I partnered up for badminton. I hated gym, our entire family did. There was no reason for us to go through the awful class./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Lauren and Jessica were in this class as well. They were on the other side of the net and were giving Edward weird looks. Edward ignored them and went on throughout gym class as if nothing was going on./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The bell rang and I headed towards my locker knowing that Jasper would meet me there. Stress started to fill my body as I continued to walk. No one but Edward and I knew Bella knew about us and they were all about to find out./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I stopped at my locker and opened it. A strong hand rested on my shoulder and I felt the warm presence of my husband. "There seems to be something bothering you. What's wrong? You are stressed" he murmured as he squeezed my shoulder./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I sighed and shook my head. I put my book away and shut my locker. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk to the cafeteria./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper and I sat in our usual spot with out tray of food that would remain untouched with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was in line with Bella who looked nervous about something. Jasper followed my line of vision and saw the two of them as well./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"They sat at their table, Bella sitting across from him. He shoved the tray towards her, "Take whatever you want" he said kindly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She picked up the apple and held it for a while. "I'm curious" she said finally. "What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?" she asked./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all stiffened at hearing those words come from the human girl. "What the hell is she talking about?" Rosalie hissed as she glared at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I stayed silent and met her gaze calmly. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that I wasn't going to answer and she growled. "I know that you know what is going on" she said angrily at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Her face was a mere foot away from mine as she leaned towards me in her seat. "She knows about us" I finally whispered as I leaned away from her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Since when?" she growled./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yesterday" I murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""And you knew? Alice how could you? I could expect Edward to do something like that, but-"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Rosalie, calm down" Emmett said to her as he took one of her hands but she firmly pushed him away from her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Why didn't you tell us?" she asked me furiously. "Did she tell you?" Rosalie asked as she turned her gaze to Jasper./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He stood stock still and I thought for a moment that he was mad at me but relaxed as he silently shook his head./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You didn't even tell your husband" she said as she glared at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I couldn't, please, you have to understand. I couldn't tell him and he understood and didn't pressure me about it. He knew something was bothering me but he knew that I was ready to tell him" whispered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Rosalie" Jasper said firmly but she continued to glare at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That was not my job to tell you, that was his. It is his problem that he didn't tell you but trust me, he was going to" I said quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""When? When the Volturi come knocking on our door ready to kill us? That's-"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Enough Rosalie" Jasper cut in as he placed his hand over my own. A calm atmosphere stood around our table as he tried to calm Rosalie's temper./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I turned my head back to watch Edward and Bella and grimaced as I watched him take a bite of pizza./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked scornfully./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I did once… on a dare," she confessed. "It wasn't so bad."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised." His eyes went around the cafeteria for a moment, landing on our table as he did so and then turned back to Bella./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Jessica's analyzing everything I do — she'll break it down for you later." He pushed the rest of the pizza towards her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza and then looked away./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked casually./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You really didn't notice?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Poor girl."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Something you said to Jessica… well, it bothers me." His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under his lashes with troubled eyes./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," she reminded him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I warned you I would be listening."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You did," he agreed, but his voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking — everything. I just wish… that you wouldn't be thinking some things."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That's quite a distinction." She said with a frown./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""But that's not really the point at the moment."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Then what is?" she asked. They were leaning across the table now, looking at one another intently./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to her as he spoke./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You're doing it again," she muttered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"His eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Dazzling me," she admitted./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Oh." He frowned./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's not your fault," she sighed. "You can't help it."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Are you going to answer the question?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She looked down. "Yes."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He was irritated again./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes, I really think that." she kept her eyes down on the table. The silence dragged on between the two of them./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You're wrong." His eyes were gentle as he spoke to her this time./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You can't know that," she disagreed in a whisper./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She shook her head and looked at her hands again./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What makes you think so?" He said quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Let me think," she insisted as he started to scowl at her. His expression cleared, now that he was satisfied that she was planning to answer./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes…" she hesitated. "I can't be sure —I don't know how to read minds — but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Perceptive," he whispered. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though," he began to explain, but then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well, look at me," she said,/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm absolutely ordinary — well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." she waved her hand toward him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Emmett laughed but stopped as Rosalie hit him hard across the chest. "This is not funny" she hissed at him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," Edward chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I don't believe it…" she mumbled to herself./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""But I'm not saying goodbye," she pointed out./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" — he shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought — "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""And you don't think I would do the same?" she asked as she glared at him/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You'd never have to make the choice."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence." He smiled brilliantly at her, making her look down for a moment./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No one has tried to do away with me today," she reminded him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yet," he added./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yet," she agreed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Easy Rose" Emmett whispered from beside her. His arm was around her shoulders, restraining her by pulling him towards her. She sat in her seat beside me rigid./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"em"Sorry Edward. She could tell that Bella knew too much from your conversation and, well, it would have been much worse if I hadn't of told her the truth right away. Trust me on that." /emi thought, knowing Edward would hear me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward's eyes were on our table as he looked at our faces. He looked away with narrowed eyes after a second./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I have another question for you." His face was still casual./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Shoot."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet, it's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me — I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Probably not," she admitted. "But I would have canceled later — faked an illness or a sprained ankle."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you would understand."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?" Edward asked with a laugh./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Obviously."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That wouldn't be a problem." He was very confident. "It's all in the leading." He could see that she was about to protest, and he cut her off. "But you never told me — are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm open to alternatives," she permitted. "But I do have a favor to ask."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He looked wary, as he always did. "What?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Can I drive?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He frowned. "Why?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well, mostly because when I told Charlie I was going to Seattle, he specifically asked if I was going alone and, at the time, I was. If he asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think he will ask again, and leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. And also, because your driving frightens me."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He rolled his eyes. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." He shook his head in disgust, but then his eyes were serious again. "Won't you want to tell your father that you're spending the day with me?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""With Charlie, less is always more." Bella said confidently. "Where are we going, anyway?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you'd like to."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emEdward,/em I called in my head and played a vision that I had seen a few days ago. He noticed it immediately and I smiled. emEdward! I love her, Edward! /emBut as I said this I knew that he was blocking me out because he turned back to Bella./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?" she asked, excited by the idea of unraveling another of the unknowns./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes." He smiled, and then paused. "But if you don't want to be… alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle - just in population. In physical size -"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""But apparently," he interrupted her, "your number wasn't up in Phoenix. So I'd rather you stayed near me."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you." Bella smiled up at him kindly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I know," he sighed, brooding. "You should tell Charlie, though."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Why in the world would I do that?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""To give me some small incentive to bring you back." His voice had determination in it./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I think I'll take my chances."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward exhaled angrily, and looked away./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Let's talk about something else," she suggested./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He was still annoyed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She glanced around her. As she moved her eyes around the room, her eyes caught my own. The others were looking at Edward. She looked away from me then and turned back to Edward./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend… to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Emmett let out a laugh but was silenced once again by a death glare from Rosalie./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Bears?" she gasped, and he smirked. "You know, bears are not in season," she added./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," he informed her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Bears?" she repeated with difficulty./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was casual as he told her this./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hmmm," she said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""So," she said after a moment, finally meeting his now-anxious gaze. "What's your favorite?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Mountain lion."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Ah," she said in a politely disinterested tone./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Of course," he said. "We have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators — ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He smiled teasingly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Where indeed," she murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season — they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," she nodded./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He snickered, shaking his head. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm trying to picture it — but I can't," she admitted. "How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Oh, we have weapons. Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Are you like a bear, too?" she asked in a low voice./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""More like the lion, or so they tell me," he said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Perhaps," she said. "Is that something I might get to see?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Absolutely not!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her angrily./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Too scary for me?" Bella asked. As she said this the bell rang and Rosalie quickly stalked out of the cafeteria with Emmett following behind her. I sighed and stood up and Jasper did as well. He took my hand and we started to walk out of the cafeteria, leaving Edward and Bella in the cafeteria./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The silence between us dragged on and I could feel the tension in his grip on my hand but it was still soft. I finally gave in. "I'm sorry" I whispered to him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What for? You have done nothing wrong" he said to me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, I have. You're mad at me; I can feel it, Jasper. I-."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I am not mad at you, Alice" he said firmly as he turned to lock his eyes with mine, his golden eyes smoldering. "I just don't understand," he said quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What?" I asked quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You trust me don't you?" he asked in a barely audile whisper./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I shut it again and thought about what he had just asked me. He had to know that I trusted him, loved him, and enjoyed every moment I had with him. There was a question hidden inside of what he had asked me and it took me a while to understand. "Jasper, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't think I was the one who was supposed to tell everyone. I only knew because of my visions. Also, I didn't want us fussing over someone else's relationship. It is not worth us being torn apart because of her and Edward. I-."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Alice, nothing-look at me, Alice," he said and my eyes moved back up to his. "Nothing will ever split us up. Yes, I am upset and bothered about the human girl but it is only because I want to protect you. I am glad that Edward has found someone like me and you but she is a human Alice and that is dangerous for all of us," he said to me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I looked around us and noticed that the halls were almost empty. Some people were walking quickly while others were standing talking to friends in the hall./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I am really not looking forward to going home today" I said with a small laugh./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He squeezed my hand/ "Maybe we could run home instead of riding with Emmett and Rosalie. I know Rosalie is pissed and Emmett is just stressed out. I would rather not sit through that just yet" he said with a smile as he pulled me a little closer to him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I think I am up for that" I murmured to him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Love filled my body to the brim as Jasper walked me to my class. Jasper let go of my hand and I whispered so low that only Jasper would have a chance of hearing me. "I love you too."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I sat down in my literature class as the bell rang and Ms. Danz started to immediately lecture the class on carious poems and sonnets. She gave us a few handouts and then went to her desk and checked her email. I ignored the poems and flipped through visions to make the class pass faster./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Soon enough the bell rang and I walked to my last class. World history was a bore to my entire family. We probably knew everything that anyone needed to know about history and definitely had our facts right. Teachers just threw random crap at us and had us read from the text books that were invalid for the most part and left out a lot of important names./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"World History dragged on for what felt like days but finally the final bell rang./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I walked quickly out the door, not caring to go to my locker and put my book away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Rosalie, telling her that we would not be riding home with her and Emmett. An arm wrapped itself around my thin waist and pulled me close to the familiar body. I melted into Jasper as we started to walk towards the woods./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We didn't run home, we walked slowly cherishing the time that we had before hell broke loose at our home./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We talked on light topics, not going to anything that would just cause problems. I was pulled away from Jasper for a split second and then sighed as I came back tom him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What's wrong?" he asked as he gripped my hand closer to his./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Rosalie hates me right now" I murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Just ignore her. Rosalie will always be...Rosalie. Don't let her temper get to you" he told me as he kissed me on the cheek./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I smiled and tugged on his hand. "We should probably get back, they are starting to wonder where we are and Edward will be back soon" I said quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We ran to the house quickly and walked inside to be welcomed by Esme and surprisingly Carlisle too. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. Rosalie gave me a death glare and Emmett smiled apologetically at both Jasper and I./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We all turned towards the door as we heard the familiar tires turn onto our driveway and sped towards our house. Rosalie was up off the couch and going out the front door. I caught a glimpse of what she was about to do and quickly went up to her to stop her.. "Rosalie; that is not the greatest idea. You-,"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Shut up, Alice! What would you know about great ideas," she yelled at me, shoving me away from her with force, making me stagger backwards in shock./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper let out a light growl and his arms wrapped around me protectively as he looked at Rosalie../p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Rosalie" Carlisle rebuked but she was already out the door./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You jackass! How could you tell her about us and leave all of us clueless" Rosalie yelled at Edward. Emmett ran out the door and we followed behind him slower./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He went up to Rosalie, who was inches from Edward's face and pulled her away from him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I was going to tell you" he growled at her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It doesn't matter anymore! The human tramp knows about us, she can tell others!" she hissed at him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"His eyes narrowed at her. "She is not a tramp! If anyone here is a tramp it is you! The only reason you have a reason with me being with her is because I hadn't chosen you after Carlisle had changed you! It eats you up that I chose a human and not you" he growled at her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She screeched at him and pushed herself away from Emmett and slapped him across the face./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Carlisle interfered then. "Rosalie that is enough" he stated firmly. "Please, we need to talk about this calmly" he said as he dragged Rosalie farther away from Edward./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She growled but listened to what her adoptive father told her. "Jasper" Carlisle said and then there was a calm atmosphere surrounding us all. I welcomed it, tired of the continuous fighting as did Esme and Carlisle. ./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Carlisle walked into the house while towing Rosalie with him and into the conference room. He sat her down on the top side of the table and sat down right beside her. Esme followed with Edward and sat on the opposite end of the table. Emmett sat beside Rosalie as Jasper and I sat across from the two of them./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Carlisle made no move to speak; he sat in his chair silently as minutes ticked by. The rest of us stayed silent as well until Edward finally spoke./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I am sorry that you did find out that way but I was going to tell you all, trust me on that," he said quietly. Rosalie was about to speak but Edward put his hand up to silence her and turned to me. "And Alice, I am sorry that I am causing you problems as well. This is my problem and not yours: I shouldn't be dragging you into this," he said earnestly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's not without cause," I whispered as I gave him a half smile../p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward gave me a brief smile and turned to Rosalie then. "I can assure you that she won't tell anyone. She knows that the secret is important," he told her quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Rosalie looked at him with expressionless eyes but said nothing./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Carlisle took over then. "So she knows about us," he stated quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward nodded. "One of the young Quiletts talked to her about it. I am not sure if he knew what he was talking about or not because he said it was an older scary story" Edward said. "She used what he told her and researched it more" he continued./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Their faces were shocked as I looked around me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well...we can't take back what has already been done..." he trailed off not knowing what to say./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Everything will be fine, I have seen that" I said confidently. I turned to Edward. emYou should probably tell them where you will be taking her on Saturday./em I thought./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He nodded. "I will be with her on Saturday" he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Where to?" Carlisle asked./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""The mountains. She wanted to see what I looked like in the sun," he stated quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Rosalie let out a huff while Esme smiled proudly. "You should probably hunt well the day before you go," Carlisle told Edward./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He nodded and turned to me. "Alice?" he asked. I saw what he was asking of me and I smiled kindly in response./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emOf course I will come with you, but you have to introduce me to Bella first,/em I thought with a smirk./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Never mind" he said with a frown./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emWhy not? That is so not fair! She will know me eventually,/em I continued./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Fine," he huffed and ruffled my hair with a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him but laughed as well./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""One of us should come with you," Carlisle said quietly. Sometimes Edward and I were always a step ahead of everyone else because of our talents. That was why they all usually get annoyed when we have our little conversations around them./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Alice will come" he said with a slight grimace./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward turned to look at Jasper for barely a second and then turned away. I understood the small gesture immediately but I was the only one who picked up on it. emJasper is okay with it?/em I asked in my head./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward made a face and I sighed. emJasper won't mind too much. We won't be gone for long,/em I thought./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That's not why" Edward calmly stated and then looked away from me. I turned my gaze towards Jasper questioningly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"His eyes were emotionless and his smile towards me was grim./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Our eyes moved as Rosalie got out of her chair and left the room. "Rose," Emmett whined and they both walked into the garage while slamming the door behind them./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Carlisle turned back to Edward. "You two can leave after lunch on Friday if you would like, so you can get a better range and hunt longer" he said with a smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward nodded and this time I stood, tugging on Jasper's hand. He looked up at me and stood. His arm wound around me and instead of going up to our room he took us outside./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We walked for a while and then Jasper sat down on the edge of a river and pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head back into the crook of his neck and relaxed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""How does this not bother you?" Jasper asked me quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I have seen so many different, horrible ways that this has turned out because of my visions. Now, I don't see anyone getting hurt or leaving anymore and I am content with knowing that everyone will be all right" I said quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You keep dragging yourself deeper and deeper into this" he said as he kissed my neck./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Jazz, I volunteered myself to go with him because he needs someone supportive there for him, and that means minus you, Rosalie, and Emmett. It will help him out" I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He chuckled softly and turned me around so I was facing him. "As long as you stay safe, I am fine with whatever you do" he murmured as he pulled me to him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Once again our conversation turns to us talking about my safety. You are absurd, Jasper" I whispered as I placed my lips on the base of his neck./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It is not absurd, my love" he murmured as he pulled my lips to his./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled our bodies close, treasuring the warmth that his body gave me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He pulled away from me and traced my cheekbone. I leaned my head into his chest and let out a soft purr./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"His fingers moved slowly through my hair, brushing a few strand behind my ear and then ran down my arm tenderly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I leaned my lips up to his ear and let out a small giggle before speaking./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes it is."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Friday /p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Friday rolled around quickly. All of us minus Edward sat at our lunch table as usual. Edward and I would be leaving soon to go hunting so he would have a decent time with Bella tomorrow. I was very excited because I was finally going to meet Bella even though Edward didn't want me to meet her. Jasper sat beside me, his hand holding mine and let out a laugh. "I am surprised you aren't shaking with excitement yet, Alice," he murmured as he calmed me once again. I leaned my head against his shoulder and just sighed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I got out of my seat and squeezed Jasper's hand before releasing it, he smiled and sent me a wave of love. I walked towards Edward and Bella and stood behind Edward. Bella looked up at me and by her face, she was assessing me. "Alice," Edward said, not turning to look at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Edward," I answered You better introduce me!/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Alice, Bella-Bella, Alice," he sighed, gesturing to the two of us in turn./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hello, Bella," I said happily with a bright smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hi, Alice," she answered, her voice shy./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Are you ready?" I asked him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Nearly, I will meet you at the car."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I left then, walking out of the cafeteria briskly and out towards the parking lot. I opened the passenger side to Edward's car and sat down. I waited silently and soon Edward opened the car door. He started the ignition and swerved out of the parking lot. "We need to drop Bella's truck off at the school before we leave," he said. I nodded and three minutes later we were at her house./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward stepped out of the car and I switched into the driver's seat. He walked into her house and came back the next second with a set of keys in his hand. He got in her truck and backed out and started to drive it back to the school./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I backed out as well and followed him. How he got into her house so easily was beyond me. I guess when you watch someone so much you learn a lot about them./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward parked Bella's truck where his was earlier and opened the door to the driver's side. I slid over with a frown and he chuckled. He always loved to drive, if he was ever in a car he was always the one driving. We dropped Edward's car off next, parking in the west garage and giving a quick hello to Esme before we left again./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We went to the national park that was about forty-five minutes outside of Seattle and got out of the car. Edward immediately took off but I took my time. I settled for two deer, not really caring what I got, my thirst was fine to begin with. I followed after Edward and saw him draining a bear. That was his fourth catch. I laughed as he finished. "What, are you trying to test the theory that vampires can't get sick?" I asked him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He laughed and shook his head. "Just taking precautions," he told me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Edward you will do just fine," I promised him. He smiled at me but insisted on finding something else. It was around sunset when we started to head back home./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I looked into the future for a moment and sighed. Edward saw the vision as well and breathed out a sigh as well. Rosalie was still mad at him, we all knew that but she was always trying to bother him now and it was plain annoying now./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We entered the house and I immediately went to Jasper, he smiled and pulled me to him. "You are a wreck," I said with a laugh, his emotions were everywhere and I couldn't help but duck away from him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I walked to our bed and pulled back the covers, lying down in the process. "You should rest," I murmured with a laugh./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I think I should, " he murmured and settled himself beside me, pulling me close to him. We lapsed into silence then, ignoring everything else that was happening around us./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The entire house was silent as Edward prepared to take Bella out to the mountains today. I could hear him shuffling around his room for about a minute and then he walked down the two flights of stairs to the first floor. Esme and Carlisle were downstairs waiting for him. "Everything will be fine, Edward," Esme promised him quietly. "We will try and work on Rosalie and the others today," she added. Esme hated it when we fussed over anything. She felt so helpless. She thought of us all as her children in a way and I always thought of her as my mother./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I really hope so, Esme," he murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The house fell silent for about twenty seconds as Edward departed, and then I heard a door open and slam followed by two sets of feet going down the stairs. "How can you just let him go like that?" Rosalie asked in an angered voice./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper and I both sighed as the house fell tense again. She was so insistent on Edward not being with her but she had to face it, that wasn't going to happen now. Edward and Rosalie had fought continuously since Thursday, every time they spoke to each other it turned into an explosion, things being broken in their little feuds. All of us helped in separating the two of them but they would always find a way to get on the others nerves./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper held me tighter to him; the constant change in emotions was really getting on his nerves. I ran a soothing hand through his hair and then down his chest. I kissed his lips softly and I felt him relax from underneath me slightly. "We can always head out and do something for a few hours," I reminded him, letting him know that he didn't have to sit through this./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That would be great and you can get a little break too," he murmured. He was right, my visions had been a pain but I could always push them away, Jasper was stuck too deal with it. "I would really like that," he continued as he pulled me even more and trailed a dozen kisses down my neck. I giggled but stopped as my face turned to the door. I rolled over say I lay innocently beside my husband and the next second our door had opened./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"There was no knock or anything and both Jasper and I frowned at her as Rosalie walked into our room. "Alice, I need your help," she stated as she flitted through our room, opening and closing draws, looking for something./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""With?" I asked warily, sitting up in the bed, the sheets falling to my lap. "What are you doing?" I asked as she walked into our closet./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Where is your sketchbook?" she asked me and my eyes immediately narrowed. I had an idea of what she was about to ask me to do and I was not very interested./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I sighed as did Jasper and fluidly got out of the bed, leaving Jasper there looking at me anxiously. I walked over to the bookshelf and took out my sketchbook. My sketchbook was where I drew visions that were hard to make out, either a decision hadn't been made or there was something in the way. Rosalie took it away from me and started flipping through it until she went to an empty page./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What do you want?" I asked her again, annoyance filling my voice as I looked at her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I need you to-," I didn't let her finish, seeing what she was going to say and I was not up for it./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, I will not help you spy on Edward. This is his business and you should leave it alone. Give him some space," I told her sternly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""But-."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No," I answered her again stiffly, my anger starting to rise in me. "I am so tired of the two of you fighting over nothing. Can't you leave it alone? Let him be happy, it is not that much to ask, OK? We are all so sick of it, just drop it," I hissed at her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""She's emhuman/em, Alice!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""We all know that but you are the only one right now that is dwelling on that. You know that the problem you have with her isn't that and I know that too. Your problem is that you just can't stand that Edward found-,"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Don't say it," she growled at me and I felt movement and then Jasper stood at my side, tugging on my hand./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Calm down," he told us quietly, I could feel him pushing serenity towards us but neither of us took it in, glaring daggers at one another./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She took the silence to turn the argument against me. "What do you have to say for yourself? All you have been doing is keeping secrets from all of us with Edward! You are Jasper's wife not Edward's and you didn't seem to care at all if Jasper knew or not." She stated as she continued to give me death glares./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I was about to open my mouth to talk again but I shut it closed as I registered what she said to me. I tried not to display it on my face but hurt washed through me and I knew that Jasper felt it too./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That's enough," Jasper said to her but he knew that the damage was already done. Rosalie stood there with a smirk on her face, waiting for me to say something back but I never did. Jasper wrapped his arms around me but I shrugged away from him, turning on my heel and walking away from Rosalie. "Alice…" Jasper said, I heard movement and knew that his gaze was on me. I continued to walk away from them and walked down the stairs silently./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were all frozen as they heard us fussing and had a pained look, wandering if they should interfere or not. Their gazes landed on me but I ignored them. Emmett was the first to move, going up the stairs and walking into my and Jasper's room. I saw Esme take a step towards me but I shook my head at her, letting her know I was fine but she knew better./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I sped up my pace as I left through the back door, inside the house I heard them murmuring in hushed but angered tones. "What did you do?" I heard Emmett ask Rosalie no doubt./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper's voice was the one I heard above them all, being so attuned to him. "Why did you say that to her? She is under enough stress as it is and then you practically tell her that I hate her," he said to her, trying to be calm but the tension slipped through his voice as he talked to her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I jumped over the lake behind our house and started to sprint away from all of this. Had I really not paid that much attention to Jasper? I was with him all the time and he knew better than to ever think that I loved someone more than I loved him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I finally stopped and looked around me. I sat on the cool, damp ground and wrapped my arms around me. Guilt was starting to curse through my body as everything settled in my head. I shut my eyes tight wishing that it would all go away, all of the pressure and emotions from the past few days./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A sob escaped my throat and I tried to hold the rest of them back because I knew that sobbing over this would not help me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper didn't come like he always did when I was like this and it only confirmed my thoughts. He probably thought that Rosalie was right. I hated that I had done this to him and I knew he was mad at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"More time ticked by and I was about to head back home when I heard movement coming my way. I ignored whatever it was until I caught the scent. "Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly and then I felt arms wrap around me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My eyes flew open and I looked at his face. "I'm sorry, so so sorry, Jasper! I didn't mean for... I am so sorry, Jazz. I can't...I didn't know. I am-," His lips met mine in an easy attempt to shut me up./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You have nothing to worry about, Alice. There is nothing to be sorry for. Rosalie is just trying to bother you," he told me softly. "I would have come sooner but Esme wanted me too give you some time but I couldn't take it anymore," he murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Are you mad at me?" I asked him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, Alice, never," he murmured to me. He picked me up bridal style and held me in his arms./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I love you and I am sorry, for everything. She is right, I am your wife not his and I haven't been the best wife in the past month," I whispered with a sob./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, my love. You have been the perfect wife, always. Don't listen to her," he murmured to me with another kiss./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, I don't deserve this," I whispered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes you do, you deserve everything, Alice," he told me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Please tell me the truth, Jasper. Is she right, have I not been paying attention to you," I asked, looking into his golden eyes../p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Listen to me, Alice! You have done nothing wrong. She just took her anger out on you, she wasn't thinking," he reassured me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I am sorry-,"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Stop apologizing," he whispered as he brought his lips back to mine. I melted into him this time and sighed against his lips. He shifted me in his arms so my legs wrapped around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled back from him. I opened my mouth to speak again but he kissed me again. "No apologizing," he said firmly and stifled a laugh./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You always know how to make me feel better," I whispered as I looked into his eyes again./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's my job," he said with a chuckle. He pulled my face to his and kissed me again. His hands moved up my sides and I smiled against him. "I love you more than anything and no one should tell you otherwise and you believe them," he told me as he kissed my nose./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I love you too," I whispered. His hand trailed up my shirt and his eyes twinkled. I felt my head move up against a tree and he pressed himself closer to me. I giggled as he sucked on my bottom lip and chewed on it softly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He pulled away and sighed then. "We should head back home. Esme and Carlisle were worried about you," he said softly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, I want to stay here," I moaned, pressing myself to him again./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He kissed me once more and I quickly moved my hands to the back of his head, keeping his lips pressed to mine. He gave in and kissed me once again but pulled away after a while. He chuckled again and set me down on my feet. "We really should head back," he told me and this time I nodded./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We ran back to the house quickly, jumping the lake with one bound and landed on the other side easily. We slowed to a walk as we entered the house. Esme and Carlisle were in the family room waiting. Esme turned as she saw us. "Alice," she murmured and she came up to me and hugged me. "We were so worried about you," she murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm fine," I promised both of them. The house was silent other than Esme and Carlisle. Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed me on the cheek softly, feeling my unease. I looked up at him and smiled. "I really am fine," I reassured them all. We rarely showed affection for the other around anyone but Carlisle and Esme were different. They were like us in a way, keeping private about their relationship but still showing it subtly. They didn't tease either, they left us alone about our relationship like we did theirs./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The sun peeked through the clouds, entering the house and a smile brushed my lips again, thinking of Edward. I wanted to sneak a peak into the future but thought that this was his moment and not mine. I looked out the windows and sighed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Esme's thoughts were mirrored with mine, I knew it, she wanted to ask me but wanted it to be his moment as well. "They are just fine, I know it," I whispered to her. She gave me a small smile and turned to Carlisle. I pulled on Jasper's hand again, leading him up the stairs and to our room. I shut the door behind us and walked into the closet so I could change clothes./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper and I stayed together the rest of the day. The day soon became dusk and then it was completely dark out. Esme was waiting for Edward to return home and silently I was too. It was early morning when we heard Edward's familiar footsteps. We heard his footsteps nearing the house at top speed. Jasper and I walked down the stairs as he came through the door. He had a huge smile on his face and we all sighed in relief./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""How was it? How did she react?" Esme asked with a smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""She was so trusting, so kind," he murmured. "And guess what?" he asked./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We all waited expectantly and so he pushed on. "I kissed her," he said with a huge smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That's wonderful, Edward," Esme said happily./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper pulled me closer to him and I could feel the happiness rolling off of him as well./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We all sat down as Edward explained what happened today but he soon stopped. "Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" he asked, finally noticing that they weren't here./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It is a really long story. I don't know," Carlisle said. "They said they would be back before noon though," he continued./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward nodded, reading our minds as he said this, his eyebrows raised slightly and he turned to look at me for a second. "Thank you," he murmured. I shrugged, not wanting to bring what had already happened back into view./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""She is amazing," he murmured with a bright smile, finishing his story. "I love her," he whispered. "You were right," he continued as he turned to me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I always am," I laughed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I have a question," Edward said quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My excitement spiked as I knew what he was going to say. "What is it?" Esme asked him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I would like to bring Bella here, is that all right with you guys?" he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes, that is a great idea, Edward! I would love to meet her," Esme said with a bright smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper had tensed, I could feel the worry coming off of him. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. I saw Edward glance at Jasper for a moment and I frowned at Edward./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward excused himself so he could get ready to leave again. Jasper and I walked up the stairs to our room and we sat on the bed. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me about something but it felt like he was waiting for something else, which confused me. "What's wrong?" I asked him quietly as I perched myself in his lap./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. Then there was a light knock on our door. "Come in, " I sighed, exasperated. Edward walked into the room and looked at Jasper./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I felt Jasper tense again and I took his hands in mine. "What's wrong?" I asked bot of them, feeling out of the loop for once./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""If you don't think you can do it, keep your distance," Edward said coldly. Edward was talking about Jasper's control./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Edward," I said as my eyebrows shot up. "He can handle it, I know he can," I said but he was gone, I heard his footsteps running through the forest./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I turned to Jasper. "He didn't mean that," I said. I knew Jasper could do it he just had to have more faith in himself./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I know he didn't but I would like to make sure I don't make a mistake. I should hunt before she comes," he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""We can go now if you want to," I told him. "The two of them will be here around eleven," I said as I looked into the future./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That is a good idea then," he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And with that the two of us left through our window and ran through the forest hand in hand./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"Only Love/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We ran to the house in complete silence. Our hands were twined as we hurried through the trees to return home. It was almost noon and we had been hunting for about two hours. Jasper wanted to make sure that he did not make a mistake while Bella came to visit us today. I reassured him on several occasions that everything would be fine but he insisted on taking precautions./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We slowed to a walk as we entered the house and I looked around for a moment. "Carlisle," I breathed his name, knowing that he would hear me. Moments later he appeared with Esme by his side./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes, Alice," he replied as he gave me a warm smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I had a vision," I started. "There will be nomads coming through later on today, possibly early morning. I haven't seen that they will bother us but it is too soon to tell," I informed him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "We will tell Edward when he gets here," he murmured and looked at me once again for an answer./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""In twenty-three minutes," I answered his unspoken but obvious question. He smiled as did Esme and the two of them walked silently into the kitchen. I moved over to the staircase and Jasper followed me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We breezed up the stairs and into our room. I released Jasper's hand and ghosted into the closet. "What should I wear?" I asked Jasper. "Maybe something casual or maybe something dressy since this is important. Oh! What about something-,"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper's hand covered my mouth then and I heard him chuckle. "I think what you have on is fine," he murmured as he stroked his nose against my ear./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""But I don't think so," I said with a frown. "Come on, this is super important for Edward," I told him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He sighed and turned me to face him. "Don't overdo it, Alice," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I won't, I promise," I said innocently. I stood in the middle of my closet for thirteen seconds and then walked over to pull out a new outfit that I had recently bought. I smiled to myself and slid my shirt over my head and put the new one on./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I paused and then flitted over to Jasper with a shirt in hand. "Here, put this on," I murmured to him. He laughed at me but took the shirt anyways. I slid the rest of my clothes on and then looked in the mirror. "What do you think?" I asked as I spun all the way around and looked at Jasper./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He glided to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "Perfect as always, Alice," he reassured me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Thanks," I murmured. I pulled away from him and took his hand. "Let's go. The car is turning on the drive," I told him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He hesitated and I turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked him quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Are you sure? I don't want to be the one to wreck this. I don't want to slip," he whispered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My eyes softened and I pulled him towards our bed. I pushed against his chest so he sat on the bed so we were almost eye level. "Jazz, I would never lead you into something that you couldn't handle, you must know that. I know you can do this but it is up to you on whether you will do it," I whispered as I ran a finger down his cheek. "You need to have more faith in yourself, it will get you so much farther," I continued as I brought my face closer to his so our foreheads touched./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""We don't have to go down there if you don't want to, it is up to you, Jasper," I told him quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""But you want to meet her, I can't take that opportunity away from you just because I am weak," he whispered as he looked down./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You aren't weak, Jasper, you never will be. You are the strongest person I know," I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Everything is not up to me, Jasper. We won't always do things my way," I told him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""But I want you to be happy," he sighed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""And I want you to be happy, we really don't have to, it will be fine," I reassured him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He stood then and I looked up at him. "No, I am going to give you what you want this time. You're right, everything will be fine," he said as he took my hand. He bent his head towards mine and I stretched on my toes to kiss him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We walked out of our room as we heard Edward's familiar voice. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" he asked and then we were at the stair case./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hey Edward!" I chirped happily. I squeezed Jasper's hand and he nudged me forward, knowing that I wanted to go. I bolted down the stairs. "Hi, Bella," I said as I flashed by her side and pecked her on the cheek. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before," I said with a bright smile. Her face turned a light pink as I said this and I stepped back./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hello Bella," I heard Jasper say. I turned and saw that he was hesitating not too far from Esme and Carlisle./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hello, Jasper." She smiled at him shyly and then to the rest of us. "It's nice to meet you all — you have a very beautiful home," She added./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling. Silence fell over us and we all watched as Bella's eyes moved around the large room. Her brown eyes settled on the piano for a moment./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Do you play?" Esme asked, inclining her head toward the piano./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Bella shook her head quickly. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No." she answered as she glared at Edward for a second. "I should have known, I guess."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Edward can do everything, right?" Bella said. Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I hope you haven't been showing off— it's rude," she scolded./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound and was replaced with a smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""He's been too modest, actually," she corrected./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well, play for her," Esme encouraged him with a smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You just said showing off was rude," Edward objected./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""There are exceptions to every rule," she replied with a shrug./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'd like to hear you play," Bella volunteered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled Bella along, sitting her on the bench beside him. He looked at her for a moment and then turned to the keys. Then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition that was Esme's favorites./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The four of us stood in silence as we listened to the beautiful music that was being played again. Jasper and I lingered for a handful of seconds and started to back out of the room along with Esme and Carlisle. "Do you like it?" I heard Edward ask quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You wrote this?" she asked with a small gasp./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It is Esme's favorite," he murmured as he continued. "What's wrong?" he asked/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm feeling extremely insignificant." She murmured and then the song played and I remembered the song immediately. That was the song that I had helped Edward with weeks ago./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I turned then and started up the stairs to give them the privacy that they deserved now. Light footsteps followed behind me and I slowed as Jasper arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed as we continued up the stairs. We walked to our room and he shut the door silently behind us./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for doing that for me," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It was worth it," he said with a chuckle. "She really loves him, just as much as he loves her," he noted./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes, very unique the two of them," I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I don't know how he does it but he pulls through," he said and I knew what he meant. Her scent mad my throat burn just thinking about it, the best scent I have smelled in a long time./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's love, Jasper. It hurts to harm the one you love, so he finds the strength," I murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Only love."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"The Gameemstrongbr /strong/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My eyes focused on the future as I was pulled away from Jasper's embrace. Dark clouds rolled through the town as lightning lit up the darkened skies. A loud crash of thunder followed not even a second after the strike and quickly quieted. These were the exact type of storms that our family looked for; it meant that we could have our fun without being noticed by humans./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My eyes met with Jasper's worried eyes and a bright smile fell on my lips. "What did you see?" he asked me quietly as he smoothly ran his fingers across my cheek. His other hand circled around my waist and pulled me closer to him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""There is a big storm rolling in. A chance for us to finally play-,"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Baseball!" Emmett cheered as he bolted into our room. I frowned at him as Rosalie strolled in right after him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Sounds like fun, I am defiantly in," Rosalie said as she smiled at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper released me with an inaudible sigh and took my hand instead. "I'm in too," he said as he smiled broadly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I will go ask Carlisle and Esme," Emmett said and then he and Rosalie were gone. I tugged on Jasper's hand and started to walk up the flight of stairs that led to Edward's room./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What are you doing Alice?" Jasper asked me quietly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well someone has to ask Edward and it doesn't look like Emmett or Rosalie will, so we can," I murmured as I continued up the stairs. He followed close behind me and then we stopped at Edward's door./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Much better," Edward's voice said with a small laugh. Edward held Bella in an awkward position and she was stunned by the look on her face./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Um…can I get up now?" I heard Bella's tiny voice say. I breathed a small laugh as she struggled to get out of Edward's impossible grip./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Can we come in?" I asked softly. She struggled again but Edward sat her easily in his lap. She moved her head to see Jasper and I and her cheeks turned a light pink shade as she blushed./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Go ahead," Edward said with a chuckle. I walked into the center of his room and fluidly sat on the carpet. Jasper stayed where he was by the door, his facial expression looking shocked as he turned his gaze to Edward's face./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," I announced with a joking smile. Bella stiffened for a moment and then straightened out as she looked at Edward./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," Edward replied, his arms holding Bella close once again../p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Actually," Jasper said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" he asked as he came to stand next to me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Edward's eyes lit up but his smile faded as he looked down at Bella. "Of course you should bring Bella," I said happily. I felt Jasper's gaze on me for a brief moment but I dismissed it for the time being./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Do you want to go?" Edward asked Bella, his excitement brewing./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Sure. Um, where are we going?" she asked/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""We have to wait for thunder to play ball — you'll see why," he promised her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Will I need an umbrella?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I laughed as well as Jasper and Edward. "Will she?" Jasper asked me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No." I said. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing." I answered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching and I felt the excitement cursing through me as well./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Let's go see if Carlisle will come." I murmured as I bounded up and to the door with Jasper right behind me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and I let out a little laugh. We flew down the stairs and to Carlisle's study where Carlisle and Esme were along with Emmett and Rosalie. Their faces were lit up with enthusiasm for a chance to finally play baseball after a while./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""We're in," Carlisle said as he turned to Esme. "How long?" he asked as his gaze turned back to me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Roughly three hours, around dusk," I replied confidently. They all nodded. We all heard footsteps as Edward and Bella went down the stairs and the front door shut. Moments later we heard the loud roar of Bella's truck slowly ease away./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Alice, is it really a good idea to have Bella there as well? What about the nomads passing through?" Esme asked in a worried tone./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""They won't be coming here until late tonight or early morning from what I have seen. I really don't think there will be a problem. Anyways, Edward wants her there," I said quietly. Rosalie stalked out of the room with Emmett following behind, grumbling to himself./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Esme seemed to loosen up. "You are right, no need to worry, you are always right," she said with a laugh. I smiled and left Carlisle's office. I walked into my and Jasper's room and walked to the desk with my lap top on it. I turned it on and listened as it hummed to life./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Alice?" Jasper asked as he came to stand behind my chair./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Mmhmm?" I asked with a smile. I got on the internet and went to one of my favorite websites. Jasper saw this and groaned./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What are you doing?" he asked, exasperated./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Shopping of course," I murmured with a laugh. I had keep seeing this blue dress in visions and decided to find it, not knowing what it would be used for though. It wasn't for me, the size was wrong, which had me confused for a while./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I heard Jasper sigh but he stayed quiet otherwise. I searched for a few minutes and then finally found what I was looking for. The dress was blue and had a v-neck. I clicked on the size bar and put in the size that I had seen with the dress./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Confusion swept though me then and I turned to Jasper then. "What Jazz?" I asked./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Umm…" he paused and looked at me with a laugh. "That isn't your size, love," he murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Oh, I know," I murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Then why are you buying it?" he asked me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I don't know, I keep seeing it in visions, so it must be important in some way. Better to be prepared then not," I said with a smile as I clicked buy. Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes at me but I stuck my tongue out at him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I looked out the window and saw mist floating from the darkening clouds. "Hey, let's get ready," I announced as I towed him into our gigantic closet./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I walked to my uniforms and pulled out one of the vests. I changed into my pants and pulled up my knee high socks. I pulled the shirt over my head and then put the vest on. I went to the hats and picked out a navy blue hat that we had engraved for when we played baseball. I turned to Jasper and he had his uniform on already. He walked up next to me and pulled out a hat as well. "Perfect," I squeaked as I clasped my hands together./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper chuckled and walked out of the closet. I followed behind him and he took my hand as we walked down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting and Carlisle and Esme were right behind us. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle walked into the garage to get the equipment. They came back moments later with about two dozen baseballs and a dozen bats./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We all walked out the back door and into a sprint towards the large clearing east of our house. It didn't take us long to get there, when we reached the clearing the dark clouds started to push in from the west./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Esme, you should play this time, please?" I asked./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, I will stick to being the umpire. I like to keep the games clean," she murmured with a smile./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I promise no one will cheat," I said as innocently as I could./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yea, you should trust that coming from her," Emmett said as he snatched my hat from my head. I glared at him and he chuckled loudly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Esme sighed at the two of us and went to sit next to Rosalie. Emmett held my hat over his head and I glared at him even more. "I'm not jumping for that, Em," I answered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He waved it over his head and a smile hit my lips. I flew my arm out, balling up my fist and then punched him in the stomach. He flew back about three yards and landed on the ground. I ran up to him and snatched my hat from his hand. "Haha," I joked and Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle started laughing./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's on little sis," Emmett said as he jumped on his feet but I was already running away from him./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I ran to Jasper and hid behind him, wrapping my arms around him. "Jazz, make him stop," I said with a pout, but I was laughing so it didn't work that well./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Our attention was then drawn as we heard a loud roaring noise. "Edward," Emmett said with a laugh. "He sounds like a bear," he continued./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We all laughed and I flitted away to grab a baseball. "Let's play catch," I said as I flung the ball at Jasper. He caught it easily and ran to the other side of the clearing. The ball flew back at me and I instantly threw it back at him. We did this repeatedly until Bella and Edward came out of the trees by Esme and Rosalie./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My eyes moved to the two of them as they walked into the clearing. Esme had gotten up as well as Emmett and were going to meet them. "Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified. I smiled and was about to go over when I heard winding splitting as something small hurled towards me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I caught the small baseball mere centimeters before it made impact with my stomach. I turned to glance at Jasper who smiled at me sheepishly. I laughed and darted towards Bella and the others. I ran to a fluid stop in front of them with a smile. "It's time," I announced and as soon as I had spoken a loud rumble of thunder rolled through the sky./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with ease, as he glanced at me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Let's go." Alice said happily and I grabbed his hand and ran to the center of the field./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked Bella./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Go team!" she said, trying to sound excited but it seeped through./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice. Bella nodded and they slowly walked to the field./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You don't play with them?" Bella asked shyly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Do they like to cheat, then?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""All the time," Esme smiled./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Haha, Alice," Emmett joked as he punched my arm./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I do not, that is always you and you know it," I said with a laugh. I turned my attention back to them, ignoring Emmett./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You sound like my mom," Bella laughed, surprised./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts — did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"That shut Emmett up. We all quieted, Esme still couldn't bear that she had lost the child./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No," Bella murmured, stunned, by the look on her face./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart — that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Edward just said you f-fell," Bella stammered. I rolled me eyes at Edward as she said this./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at Bella warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You don't mind, then?" Bella asked, hesitant again. "That I'm… all wrong for him?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No." Esme was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Emmett brought everyone's attention to him. "Teams, I call being a captain," he said loudly. In seconds we had our teams picked out and were ready to play./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Emmett ran to the home plate and stood ready to swing. Jasper stood several feet behind him to catch the ball. Carlisle and Edward took the bases as I stood at the pitcher's mound./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""All right, batter up," Esme called clearly and then the game began./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I stayed motionless for all of a second and the flung my hand out and released the ball. The next moment it ended up in Jasper's hand. He threw the ball back at me and I wound up again, only giving myself a brief smile. When the ball left my hand for the second time, the bat met with it, sending it flying into the trees. Edward was off after it as quickly as possible./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Home run," I heard Bella murmur./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Wait," Esme said quietly. "Out," Esme called in the next moment and then I saw Edward reappear with the ball in his hand. Bella's face was stunned and Esme turned to her. "Emmett hits the hardest but Edward runs the fastest," she explained to her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper stood up to bat and I grinned at him. He smiled back and I flung the ball out quickly. It landed smoothly in Rosalie's waiting hand. She threw it back at me and moments later I threw it again but Jasper hit it, sending a ground ball in Carlisle's direction. They both raced to first base and they collided at the last second. "Safe," Esme called out./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The inning changed and it was our turn. Edward batted first, getting around to second base and Carlisle batted right after him, getting the two of them back to the home plate. I smiled and gave them both high fives as they came in./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The score constantly changed as the game progressed. WE all took turns with the lead and occasionally Esme would call us back to order. Carlisle was up at bat again with Edward right behind him as a vision hit me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Then I was back in the clearing, my eyes wide and a gasp escaped my lips. Edward's head snapped up and looked at me. I opened my head, showing him the vision that I had just seen. The next moment he was at Bella's side. "Alice?" Esme asked worriedly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I didn't see — I couldn't tell," I whispered. Everyone else was gathered around us at this time wondering what was going on./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," I murmured./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Jasper leaned over me and I felt a wave of calmness go through me. "What changed?" he asked me./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""They heard us playing, and it changed their path," I said. I looked down at the ground. This was all my fault, I should have kept an eye on the nomads. "I'm sorry, Edward, this is all my fault," I whispered so Bella wouldn't stand a chance at hearing it. My gaze flickered to Bella as well as everyone else's./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward. A look of intense concentration crossed his face as he searched for other thoughts than ours./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward Bella again./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""No, not carrying —" He cut off short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." He continued./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""How many?" Emmett asked Alice./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Three," I answered tersely./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." I looked at Carlisle as he thought of what to do. It felt like forever until Carlisle finally made a move to speak./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You catch, Esme," Edward said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of Bella. The others returned to the field, flanking out through the trees every few moments. Esme and I stood around Bella, our eyes sweeping through the trees as well./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice. Bella listened to him and took the hairband out of her hair and let it fall around her./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""The others are coming now." Bella stated in a colorless tone./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Edward said, he hid his stress very well for her but it was obvious to us./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That won't help," I said softly as I watched Edward move Bella's hair around her face.. "I could smell her across the field."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone. Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What did Esme ask you?" Bella whispered./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I felt guilty, awful that I hadn't got this sooner./p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""I'm sorry, Bella," Edward muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."/p  
p style="color: #222222; max-height: 999999px; font-family: arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My eyes focused on the trees as I started to hear the nomads coming. Everyone stopped then and started to near the four of us. I watched as the three figures came out of the trees and towards us/p 


End file.
